Another Place
by Laxus Vermillion
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Naruto, Bleach, dan Fairy Tail bertemu ditempat yang sama?/"Itu adalah BLACKHOLE"/R&R Please/DLDR!/this fic belong to Laxus Vermillion (Author)/Romance diChap-chap terakhir *Author Gak Pinter Buat Summary*


Author : Hai-hai.. Fanfic ini bercerita tentang kehidupan beberapa karakter Naruto, Bleach, dan Fairy yang bertemu di tempat yang sama (aneh) akibat sebuah backhole, Mind to Read?

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-san

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima-san

Bleach © Tite Kubo-san

Genre : Adventure/Romance

Rated : T

Warning : OOC (sedikit), Garing, GaJe, typo(s), Minim kata, dll..

R&R Please ! (DLDR)

...

"RASENGAN..." Teriak seorang pemuda berambut blonde dengan mata sebiru saphire saat menghantamkan bola spiral miliknya ke sebuah pohon besar yang membuat pohon itu tumbang.

"Hah-hah-hah.. Capek juga yah !" Keluh pemuda itu sembari mengelap peluhnya yang bercucuran.

"Oi Naruto...!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut merah jambu dari kejauhan kepada pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu.

"Sakura-chan? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto pada gadis itu, Sakura yang terlihat sedang berlari membawa sebuah rantang mini.

"Nih, aku bawakan kamu ramen. Kamu capek yah ?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang lagi cengar-cengir gak jelas.

"Gak! Karena aku seorang ninja-ttebayo!" Teriaknya sambil mengeluarkan jempol-nya ala Gai-sensei.

"Ya udah, makan dulu yah." Ajak Sakura sambil meletakan rantangnya di atas rerumputan.

.

Sementara itu, ditempat lain.. Seorang pemuda berambut merah jambu, mirip seperti Sakura tadi sedang membakar satu per satu pohon di hutan.

"Hei Natsu, istirahatlah sebentar." Ajak Happy, kucing pemuda itu.

"Ha-ah.. RAUNGAN NAGA API !" Bruuush... Seketika pohon-pohon didepan pemuda itu, Natsu habis terbakar.

"Ha-ah-ah-hah.." Karena kelelahan, Natsu langsung jatuh ketanah, "Romeo, berikan sedikit api mu." Kata Natsu pada Romeo yang berada disampingnya.

"Ba-baiklah, ini kak Natsu." Seru Romeo sembari memberi Natsu sebuah api berwarna kuning pucat pada Natsu yang langsung melahapnya.

"Hoeeek... Api apa ini Romeo?" Tanya Natsu pada Romeo yang langsung pucat karena salah memberikan api.

'Mati aku, kak Natsu bakalan marah kalau dia tau itu api rasa kentut.' Batin Romeo, "Eh kak Natsu, itu api rasa ke-" Tiba-tiba kalimat Romeo dipotong oleh Natsu.

"Rasa Kentut, hooek.." Kata Natsu cepat, namun staminanya kembali bangkit lagi.

'Nah itu tau!' Batin Romeo (lagi).

.

"Haaah, kenyang!" Seru Naruto sambil memegang perutnya yang telah membesar. Sakura yang melihat tindakan Naruto pun hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Naruto, aku pergi dulu yah! Masih ada keperluan soalnya. Jaa ne." Kata Sakura sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto.

"Arigato Sakura-chan."

.

Di Soul Soceity, Ichigo, seorang pemuda berambut orange sedang berjalan ke tempat Soutaichou-nya berada.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" Seru Soutaichou-nya, Yamamoto Taichou padanya yang langsung disambut oleh anggukan dari Ichigo.

"Hai! Kakek, divisi 12 mendeteksi adanya senkaimon yang terbuka secara sembarangan di dimensi lain." Jelas Ichigo panjang lebar pada Soutaichou-nya itu.

"Kenapa Kurotsuchi Taichou tidak melaporkannya kepada saya?" Tanya Yamamoto Taichou pada Ichigo yang langsung menghela nafas.

"Khukhukhukhu, Yamamoto Taichou, itu bukan sengkaimon, itu.." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara dari belakang Ichigo mengagetkan mereka berdua, "BLACKHOLE."

"Ku-Kurotsuchi Taichou?" Tanya Ichigo gugup. Sejenak Mayuri-Kurotsuchi Taichou-mengeluarkan senyum 'nista'-nya.

"Lancang sekali kau menerobos masuk ke Divisi 12, Kurosaki." Kata Mayuri dengan cepat, sambil memandang kearah Yamamoto Taichou yang hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil tersenyum (nista).

"Khukhukhukhu! Menarik!" Senyum nista Mayuri kembali muncul, namun kali ini terlihat 'berbeda'

Gleek!, Ichigo menelan ludahnya, 'Habislah aku.' Batin Ichigo.

.

"Hey Natsu, bagaimana latihannya ?" Tanya Gildarts pada Natsu yang baru pulang dari 'kegiatannya' tadi.

"Hehehe, Gildarts! Aku yakin aku bisa mengalahkanmu sekarang." Tantang Natsu sembari berlari dengan semangat berapi-api berharap dia bisa mengalahkan Gildarts, "Hia! PUKULAN NAGA API" Teriak Natsu. Pukulan berapinya pun dilancarkan dengan sasaran wajah Gildarts namun...

Buuufth, Kepala Natsu terbentur tanah dengan begitu kerasnya akibat sentuhan dari jari Gildarts. Semua penyihir Fairy Tail-pun hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah laku mereka.

.

"Huh, Mendokusei." Kata Shikamaru malas ketika mendengar perkataan Tsunade tadi.

Flashback ON

"Shikamaru, kali ini aku ada misi untukmu." Jelas Tsunade sambil menatap tajam Shikamaru.

"Misi ?" Tanya Shikamaru (seolah) tidak mengerti.

"Ya, kamu segera membuat tim yang terdiri dari Tim 7 dan Tim 10. Misi ini menyangkut dengan BlACKHOLE yang tercipta didekat kuil Negara Api."

"BLACKHOLE ?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi dengan nada sarkatis, Tsunade hanya mengangguk.

"Segera laksanakan, Shika." Ucap Tsunade.

Flashback OFF

Boffth.. Shikamaru segera menghilang dari kantor Kage itu. Sesuai dengan perintah Tsunade, Shikamaru segera mencari orang-orang yang akan dibentuk menjadi timnya, yaitu Sai, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, dan Chouji.

"Nah itu, Ino dan Sakura. Sakura! Ino!" Teriak Shikamaru yang sebenarnya (merasa aneh) tidak mau berteriak.

"Eh, itu Shika. Shikamaru, ada apa?" Tanya Ino pada Shikamaru yang langsung mengangkat sebelah alis-nya.

'Tumben dia gak manggut-manggut' batinnya, "Tsunade-sama memanggil kalian kekantornya, ajak juga Chouji, Naruto-baka, dan Sai." Ketusnya dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, ayo cepat Sakura!" Ajak Ino pada Sakura yang langsung mengikutinya.

"Huh, biarkan saja mereka yang mencari. Mendokusei!" Ungkap Shikamaru malas.

.

"Hei Natsu, lihat ini!" Teriak Lucy pada Natsu yang lagi luka-luka akibat ulah Gildarts.

"Tu-Tunggu Lucy.." Kata Natsu sambil tergopoh-gopoh berjalan ke lantai 2.

Sesampainya diatas, dia pun membaca kertas misi yang ditunjukan Lucy untuknya.

"Misi hari ini yah? Ada sebuah BLACKH-" Perkataannya terhenti karena guncangan yang sangat keras dari seorang Makarov.

"Dasar BAKA! Itu misi-misi kelas S! Kalian tahu apa yang aku maksud kan ?" Tanya Makarov dengan tangan yang sudah membesar akibat sihirnya.

"I-Iya kek, kita turun!" Seru Lucy sambil menempelkan kembali kertas ke tempatnya.

Lucy dan Natsu-pun akhirnya turun dari lantai 2 ke arah tempat berkumpulnya penyihir Fairy Tail tadi.

'Kakek tidak sadar, kertas yang aku tempelkan itu bukan kertas Misi yang tadi aku baca. Khukhukhukhu.' Batin Lucy ketawa ala Mayuri Kurotsuchi (loh?)

.

"Semua Taichou harap berkumpul di ruang rapat Divisi 1(?)." Terdengar pengunguman yang ditujukan langsung kepada semua Taichou divisi 1 sampai 13.

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul yah?" Tanya Yamamoto Taichou yang berdiri diatas mimbar-nya.

"Hai, Soutaichou!." Ucap semua Taichou secara bersamaan.

"Hitsugaya Taichou, Kuchiki Taichou, Zaraki Taichou, Retsu Taichou! Kalian andil besar dalam tugas ini." Ketus Yamamoto Taicho secara cepat.

"Gomenne Yama-jii, tugas apakah itu?" Tanya seorang Taichou berpakaian Kimono dan memakai Caping, Shunshui Kyoraku.

"Saya akan mengirim 4 kapten beserta Fukutaichou-nya serta beberapa orang dari beberapa Divisi, ditambah dengan Kurosaki Ichigo untuk menyelidiki kasus BLACKHOLE di dimensi lain." Jelas Yamamoto Taichou panjang lebar. Para Taichou hanya mengangguk.

"Hai!" Ucap semua Taichou secara bersamaan (lagi).

"Ingat, yang akan melaksanakannya adalah Hitsugaya Taichou, Zaraki Taichou, Byakuya Taichou, Retsu Taichou, Abarai Fukutaichou, Matsumoto Fukutaichou, Kotetsu Fukutaichou, Kusajishi Fukutaichou, Kursi ketiga Divisi 11 Madarame Ikkaku, Izuru Fukutaichou dan Kurosaki Ichigo. Besok pagi kalian sudah bergerak, beritahukan ini kepada Kurosaki Ichigo, Izuru Fukutaichou, Madarame Ikkaku, Sasakibe!" Perintah Yamamoto Taichou pada Fukutaichou-nya yang langsung ber-shunpo pergi.

"Yang lain, mohon para Taichou yang namanya disebutkan tolong beritahukan masalah ini pada Fukutaichou kalian."

.

"Gray, Natsu, Erza, baca ini." Kata Lucy memanggil teman-temannya sembari menunjukan kertas misi kelas S yang dia sembunyikan dari Makarov tadi.

"Kau tadi tidak mengembalikannya Lucy?" Tanya Erza dengan nada datar.

"Ya, begitulah." Jawab Lucy cepat.

"Ada sebuah BLACKHOLE yang terbuka diatas pulau Galuna. Rakyat kami sudah banyak yang mengeluh akibat hilangnya sumber makanan kami, pohon-pohon disitu. Bagi yang bisa menghilangkan BLACKHOLE itu, dia akan diberi hadiah 10.000.000 Jewels (Author gak tahu cara membuat tulisan kertas misi :D)." Baca Lucy dengan penekanan tepatnya di '10.000.000 Jewels'

"BLACKHOLE yah?" Tanya Gray dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Jangan naik Rakit lagi." Keluh Natsu hampir muntah ketika mengingat-ngingatnya.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya seorang perempuan berambut coklat, Cana.

"Ti-Tidak!" Jawab Lucy gugup ditambah Natsu dan Gray minus Erza.

"Jangan bohong!" Seru Levy dan Mirajane yang baru datang secara bersamaan.

"Beritahukan NATSU!?" Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik datang dengan petir melingkari tubuhnya.

"LAXUS!?" Ucap semua yang ada disitu secara bersamaan minus Erza.

Esok paginya, ditiga dimensi yang berbeda :

Dimensi Naruto :

"Semuanya, 10 detik lagi kita berangkat." Kata Shikamaru sambil melirik matahari yang sudah sedikit meninggi.

"Tapi Chouji belum datang Shika!" Seru Ino sambil memandang Shikamaru dengan penuh harapan.

"Tidak. 10 detik, kita berangkat. Huh, Mendokusai" Perkataan Shikamaru ini langsung membuat Ino sweatdrop.

"Sakura-chan, terima kasih atas ramennya kemarin yah!" Kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya pada Sakura.

"Sama-sama Naruto. Hmmm.. Disini panas sekali." Balas Sakura sembari menutup mukanya dengan tangannya karena daerah situ begitu panas.

"Nah, tuh dia datang." Ucap Ino ketika melihat Chouji berjalan pelan kearah mereka sambil memakan kripik kesukaannya.

"Tepat 10 detik." Gumam Shikamaru, "Kita bergerak." Booofth! Semua Ninja itu bergerak kearah kuil Negara Api.

Dimensi Fairy Tail.

"Tidak, jangan! Hoeek!" Natsu mual dan pusing ketika Lucy secara paksa menyeretnya keatas perahu yang sanggup untuk menampung Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Cana, Levi, Mirajane, Laxus, dan Gajeel (entah kapan dia muncul?).

"Natsu, ini cuma perahu." Marah Lucy pada Natsu yang sudah 'tepar' ditempat.

"Langsung kita jalan aja!" Seru Levy yang langsung membuat Natsu tambah Teardrop.

Mereka pun segera keluar dari situ dan menuju ke pulau Galuna.

Dimensi Bleach :

"Semuanya berkumpul." Seru Yamamoto Taichou yang telah menunggu didepan gerbang pintu masuk Soul Soecity (Tidak biasanya?)

"Hai!" Semua orang yang telah disebutkan Soutaichou kemarin berbaris didepannya.

"Kalian semua sudah si-" Perkataan Yamamoto Taichou tiba-tiba dipotong oleh seorang wanita,

"Gomenne Soutaichou, biarkan aku ikut." Pinta wanita itu, Rukia.

"Ru-Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo kaget. Yamamoto Taichou pun hanya mengiyakan. Pintu Senkaimon yang sudah berubah alur ke koordinat BLACKHOLE itu pun terbuka, dan semuannya memasuki BLACKHOLE itu.

-To Be Continue-

Huh, akhirnya habis juga *nge-lap keringat* ..

Gimana, bagus ? Penasaran ? Hanya 1 hal yang mau Author katakan : Terima kasih karena sudah membaca! Mohon Reviewnya yah ^_^

Note : Semakin banyak review, semakin cepat update :p


End file.
